


When We're Alone

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Kisses in places ;D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Stories in which Jude and Connor are alone, The things they do when they get time with one another!</p><p>Also if you're a writer  i would love to see what  you'd write  when Jonnor is alone. It can be fluffy or it can be Smutty xD whatever you're feelin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy afternoon in San Diego California, the type of rainy day that made you want to stay inside and cuddle up with your closet cuddle buddy.  For Jude and Connor  it was a perfect time alone at the Adams fosters home.  All of Jude's siblings were busy with one thing or another and his moms were having a date night.   Jude walked to the living room with a bowl of food followed by Connor who had two Arizona Sweet Teas in his hands. " What are we gonna watch?" he asked Jude who put the bowl down. Jude shrugged and gave him a smile." I'm down for anything." Connor set the cans down and nodded in thought." Ohhh How about Izombie?" Jude looked at Connor and shrugged" Sure why not. " He put the show on and sat on the couch followed by his boyfriend sitting beside him.

At first they were actually watching the show and commenting on things, sometimes even joking about things. Connor looked at Jude he smiled watching him for a moment. Damn his boyfriend was adorable.   Connor moved closer to Jude wrapping his arms around the other boy and pulling him closer, Jude flushed a bit and leaned back against Connor he smiled keeping his eyes on the tv. They stayed like that for a few minutes and it was perfect. Connor pressed his lips to Jude's cheek, Jude smiled and turned his head kissing Connor on the lips and then rubbing his nose against Connors. Connor laughed softly and kissed him back before nuzzling his cheek and resting his head on Jude's shoulder as they watched the show.  

Connor pressed gentle kisses to Jude's neck as they watched Izombie, Jude tilted his head ever so slightly to give Connor more space to work. Connor took advantage of that he kissed along his neck and nipped gently he gently began to leave little marks on Jude's neck, Jude closed his eyes and hummed softly enjoying the feel of Connors lips on his neck." Connor." he said softly. Connor smiled nipped gently before moving his lips to Jude's ear." Hm?" he hummed nipping his earlobe.  " We are not gonna netflix and chill." Jude said softly. Connor laughed softly and pressed his lips to Jude's neck again. Jude gripped his hands and smiled. " Babe' he said softly as Connor sucked a nice big mark onto his neck." Ah hey!" Jude said gently pushing him away." Really?" He asked he knew he had tiny marks but now he had big one.  Connor smirked and him and gently cupped his face pulling him in for a kiss." Mine."  Connor whispered. Jude smiled at him kissing him back." mhm" he hummed softly.


	2. Wrestle Me Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the boys can take things a little too far.

It had started out as any other Friday night; they were going to have a sleepover  the rule was they had to keep the door open at all times and they couldn't share a bed.  That's not exactly where things happened though. The boys were sitting on the couch watching a movie, a movie in which Connor was super into and Jude kept spoiling things. " You know .. it's too predictable." he said pointing to the screen. Connor gave him a look and gently nudged him." Shush." he mumbled.  Stef popped into the room for a moment." Boys Lena and I have to run to the store for a bit.. we're trusting you... No funny business." Jude glanced toward Stef and gave a nod." Okay" they replied in unison as  Stef and Lena left the house. 

They watched the movie up until the end and Connor had enough of Jude calling things out or spoiling things, he wasnt mad exactly he just.. he knew what Jude was doing.  The credits started rolling and Connor nudged Jude again." Seriously i can't watch anything with you Jude." he complained leaning back on the couch dramatically. Jude snorted and gave him a smile." Please." he nudged him back." You love it."  " I actually don't." Connor replied sassily kicking Jude gently.  Jude slapped his food and smirked " Don't start with me." he said seriously.  Connor kicked him again playfully and Jude again smacked his foot. " Connor!" Jude warned. Connor smirked and kicked him again before sitting up he reached over and pushed Jude playfully." C'mon babe you love it ... you know you do." he pushed him again playfully. Jude made a face and turned toward Connor." Do it again i dare you." Connor smirked and pushed him again a little harder. 

Jude in retaliation tackled Connor to the couch he smirked and pinned him down staring down at his boyfriend, Connor blinked a bit and stared up at Jude he smirked letting him enjoy this for a moment.  " Connor." Jude said  noticing the hint of mischief in his boyfriends eyes. Connor didn't reply he just simply lifted his hips moving Jude easily they both ended up on the floor with a thump, Connor pinning Jude down as they laughed. " You know you start these things and you can never win them." Connor said softly.  Jude raised an eyebrow." Can't i ? I thought this was winning?" he smirked looking up at his boyfriend. Connor smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply." That's winning." he said softly. Jude hummed and wiggled under his boyfriend. "Come back." he said softly wanting Connors lips on him. 

They stayed like that for a while laying on the floor their lips connected, it had started out as soft chaste kisses Connor putting his hands on either side of Jude's head as their kisses continued.  Their kisses got heated and Jude moved his hands grabbing Connors shirt he pulled him down and kissed him more, the kisses getting more intense. Jude rolled them over laying ontop of Connor as they made out." Jude" Connor said breathlessly." Mm" Jude replied softly as they kissed. 

They were snapped out of their little bubble when they heard the door close, Jude  quickly rolled off Connor they were both breathless and feeling hot faces flushed  as his moms walked into the kitchen. 


	3. Singing In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude can't help but smile every time he thinks of his boyfriend smile or his eyes or his face anything.. it makes him crazy.   
> Same goes for Connor they're such dorks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see i was inspired by Becky G's song Shower so heres this little drabble. xD enjoy !

Okay if Jude was honest he actually hated the song at first...when he was single. Now he had Connor and every love song seemed to make serious sense to him. Jude and Connor had been hanging out at Connors house listening to the radio as they talked, kissed... okay made out mostly.  It really had started out as talking though. " So" it didn't last long though the way Connor looked at Jude always made the taller boy melt. " Yeah?" Connor asked. Connor loved Jude he would listen to him talk about whatever whenever. " Uh" Jude bit his lip. Connor smiled and put a hand on his boyfriends cheek. That's how it started their little make out session.  In the background the radio played a few songs before finally playing _Shower_ by _Becky G_ Now  at the moment while they were sucking face they didn't really notice the music in the background.   After their make out session and dinner Jude had to come home. 

This lead them to the current moment. " So im gonna take a quick shower." Jude said softly on the phone. Connor at his own place he smiled." Okay" he said softly." Im gonna miss you." he said softly. Jude smiled blushing." Ill text you right after.."  Connor laughed softly." ooo nudey shots?"  he teased.  Jude laughed." Oh my god no  Connor. What do you take me for?  i'm not that kinda boy." Connor chuckled." I beg to differ." he said in a sultry voice, Jude shivered and smiled." Okay i'm leaving now." But Baby." Connor whined. Jude smiled." Talk to you soon baby." he said softly.  " OKay " Connor smiled. They hung up and Connor decided he'd also take a quick shower.   They both grabbed fresh pjs and towels before heading to their bathrooms.  Jude turned the radio on in his bathroom and Connor wandered back to his room to turn his on and turn it up.  They listened to the same radio station so they would hear the same thing.  Connor walked back to the bathroom closing the door satisfied with his volume he turned the water on and waited for it to warm. Jude did the same  they both pulled their shirts off and waited for the water to heat up as they listened to the radio.   

Thats when the song came on." Now We're gonna sing in the shower with Becky G."  The song started soon after that. Jude made a face and shrugged a bit. Connor had a small smile on and he started to dance. Jude was more the oldies music type so it had to grow on him...  "  _I don't know, it's just something about ya_  
 _Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_  
 _Anytime someone mention your name_  
 _I be feeling as if I'm around ya_  
 _Ain't no words to describe you baby_  
 _All I know is that you take me high_  
 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_  
 _Cause I can't get you out my mind"_

Jude understood those lyrics specially having a boyfriend like Connor he smiled at the lyrics checking the water again before adjusting it. Connor was over at his house full on dancing already. 

" _Think of you when I'm going to bed_  
 _When I wake up think of you again_  
 _You are my homie, lover and friend_  
 _Exactly why."_

Connor actually knew the words and he found himself lip syncing to the song as he checked the water before stripping his pants off and adjusting the water again it was close to perfect. 

" _You light me up inside_  
 _Like the 4th of July_  
 _Whenever you're around_  
 _I always seem to smile_  
 _And people ask me how_  
 _Well you're the reason why_  
 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower"_

While Connor continued to dance and lip sync Jude was at his place nodding to the lyrics he had to admit they were catchy and he totally felt all of this around Connor.  They both stripped completely and climbed into the shower. 

" _La da di, la da da, la da daaa_  
 _Singing in the shower_  
 _La da di, la da da, la da daaa_  
 _Singing in the shower"_

Okay after the first half of the song Jude was hooked.  Connor was carefully dancing in the shower as he washed up and mumbled the words to himself. Jude started to really jam out now as he shampooed his wet hair.

" _All I want, all I need is your loving_  
 _Baby you make me hot like an oven_  
 _Since you came you know what I've discovered_  
 _Baby I don't need me another_  
 _No, no all I know (know)_  
 _Only you got me feeling so (so)_  
 _And you know that I got to have you_  
 _And I don't plan to let you go"_

At this point Connor was washing his hair as he sang softly to himself doing a little dance as he did so, Jude was finishing up with his hair and starting on his body as he started to mumble the words to himself doing his own little dance. 

" _Think of you when I'm going to bed_  
 _When I wake up think of you again_  
 _You are my homie, lover and friend_  
 _Exactly why_ "

Now they were both fully jamming out in their showers, Connor was using a little bottle of soap like a microphone  and Jude was using a loufa on a stick. Really it was kinda hilarious. 

" _You light me up inside_  
 _Like the 4th of July_  
 _Whenever you're around_  
 _I always seem to smile_  
 _And people ask me how_  
 _Well you're the reason why_  
 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La da di, la da da, la da daaa_   
_Singing in the shower_   
_La da di, la da da, la da daa_   
_Singing in the shower"_

The two of them were just being such dorks all the while thinking of one another while they sang the song and did their little dances. Jude was really starting to feel this he felt really happy and dorky and Connor he was all down for being a dork  when thought of his boyfriend. This is how their separate showers went that night. 

" _There ain't no guarantee_  
 _But I'll take a chance on we_  
 _Baby let's take our time_  
 _(Singing in the shower)_  
 _And when the times get rough_  
 _There ain't no giving up_  
 _Cause it just feels so right_  
 _(Singing in the shower)_

_Don't care what others say_   
_If I got you I'm straight_   
_You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside_   
_Like the 4th of July_   
_Whenever you're around_   
_I always seem to smile_   
_And people ask me how_   
_Well you're the reason why_   
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La da di, la da da, la da da (hey)_   
_Singing in the shower_   
_La da di, la da da, la da da_   
_You got me singing in the shower_   
_La da di, la da da, la da da_   
_Singing in the shower_   
_La da di, la da da, la da da"_

And when they got out, dried,dressed for bed and texted one another this is how they ended their night.  
" Hey how was your shower?"  Connor had asked. Jude typed out a quick reply." Fine, what did you do ?"  Connor replied with." Showered to"  Jude smiled." Anything eventful? "  Connor bit his lip." Nope you?' Jude thought back to a few seconds ago." Nope.. I love you. " Connor smiled. They went to bed afterwards.  


End file.
